mfgfandomcom-20200214-history
Raitro
Profile A look into the Archives: Raitro's MFG History Awesomeness Ensues Formerly known as SSJ2_RAITRO, he joined the MyFavoriteGames Forums on November 16th, 2004. His intentions for creating an account were originally for verifying if indeed the Dragon Ball series had ended. Because a close real life friend misled him, he decided to ask around in DBZ related places. Though, after getting his somewhat obvious question answered, he chose to remain on the forum in order to try out the RPG (Role-Playing-Game) section, set up by the well-known Machiavelli. Life in The RPG Instantly captivated by it, the RPG soon became the sole reason for his stay on MFG. His character, which is presently the longest running one on the site, is named after his own Username, Raitro. He has used this character for every single Era since early December 2004 (With the exception of an Era modded by Android #17, which was intended for testing a new system). At the start, he began with below average skills, including bad spelling and defective grammar. But, after much advice (Or Insults) from one of the most pivotal persons in the sub-forum, Lazlo, and other regulars as well, all of this has changed. We could even go as far as to say he is one of the top RolePlayers in the RPG (Despite the fact that no ranks has been established for the time being). Restart & Depart Due to the need of having to revamp the system, the RPG has been restarted several of times. Characters were erased, and so were the hard work put into these creations. This frustrated Raitro to no end. His patience had grown thin to the point where he eventually gave up. "Why do all of this work, if in the end, it is just going to get erased?" He thought. With this said, he left the RPG, and departed from MFG as well. Death of an RPG The RPG, now given to Island of a 1,000 Condiments to mod, quickly fell into a state of inactiveness. Several of regulars had left while Raitro came back to examine the sub-forum. He re-joined, in hopes that it would soon become active again. He was wrong. Now completely inactive, the RPG eventually died, as predicted by many. This provoked Raitro to depart again, this time for approximately a year or so. The Rebirth of Greatness After many months, the RPG mods finally rebuilt the RPG and restored it to its current status. A week after the re-open, Raitro, who found this news out by himself, and not by Pyro who could have easily told him via MSN, once again joined the RPG. His character is currently touted as one of the most powerful ones. Outside the RPG "He's not dead after all" Because the Sub-Forum that Raitro visits occasionally freezes, he resorts to posting outside of the RPG for entertainment. These other sub forums that he goes to are usually: The Gas Chamber, where he releases his inner demons and insults whoever he can or cracks jokes when the moment presents itself. He also posts on the Creative Writing area, to voice his opinion of stories members create. The Naruto Village section is yet another place where he discusses anything Naruto related. And, when utterly bored, he goes to the serious debate forum. The narrow variety of forums he goes to help explain why he has only garnered 550+ posts after more than three years on MFG. Behaviour Raitro is the type of person who does things "for the lulz!!". He always tries to be funny even in the most serious situation. Though, when it is needed, he can be a very stern person. He becomes frustrated when treated like a noob; something that annoys him greatly due to the fact that he outdates the majority of members still active in MFG. Raitro has a high level of pervertness as well-- hitting on nearly all of the MFG females or the ones in his MSN. This, of course, is not seen much around the forum since he is aware he could get warned for it. Another personality trait noticed is how he promotes himself and claims that “he is the monument of all of Vivi's awesomeness.” Reception *In general, Raitro has received a bag of mixed reviews from MFG members: **Some deem him “lol” worthy, while others label him as "annoying and irritating". One noted comment would be from RPG moderator Vivi, who stated "Raitro can bring lulz, sometimes. Depends on the situation. He can also be annoying." Another member, Eragon, voiced his approval, saying “He makes me laugh on occasions. I don’t find him annoying at all. Good Luck and Sorry.” **On the other hand, there are others, such as fabled member Halcyon, who disagree. Their motives aren’t clear, but they clearly pan Raitro, claiming he is "an unfunny and unoriginal guy. He sucks! Nuff said”. Regardless of the lack of actual quotes, their view on Raitro is clearly negative. Relationships with other Members Vivi Raitro's primary friend whom he's known since early (Or mid) 2005. They participate in the RPG together, both being, on occasions, the owners of the strongest characters in the Role-Playing sub-forum. They became even better friends via MSN, where they scheme and conspire against enemies; gradually plotting Pyro's and others' downfall. On late 2006 though, they went their own ways due to a fierce argument which subject is long forgotten. This event was prior Raitro's depart from MFG for a 10 month period. When he returned, he discovered that Vivi too had arrived from a long disappearance. Letting bygones be bygones, they became good friends again. Eragon His most loyal subject. This friendly figure is possibly the only person Raitro's met who's really nice but not gay. He is entrusted with many secrets and consulted for advice/opinion on many things. At times, he is also Raitro's punching bag when he needs to blow off some steam. Meanwhile, aside from the niceness, theories have floated which state that in reality, Eragon has perfected sarcasm to the point of invisibility. Meaning that everything he says might possibly be the opposite. This could serve as an explanation to his good-guy personality. Raitro is very weary of this, smacking Eragon down on the first sign of sarcasm. Pyro The most annoying person in his MSN contacts. Loves arguing about everything that is presented, and believes he is always right. He denies that Raitro has owned him several of times, and usually changes the subject when Raitro brings it up. Unfortunately, along with Vivi, he is one of the oldest friends/rivals he has. Raitro states that they have a Naruto-Sasuke friendship, on which Pyro replied with: "I can't be Sasuke 'cause, according to you, you hate my guts, whereas Naruto tried to save Sasuke. And to be frank, I can't be Naruto 'cause I don't give a rats ass about you." Lazlo A legendary Role-Player who Raitro considers his mentor. They don't converse as much as they used to back in 2005, but he still thinks of Lazlo as a good friend. Nikushimi Despite not being officially established as friends, Raitro finds it easy to relate to him because of Niku's "for the Lulz" personality. Beautiful Illusion Status between them has not yet been confirmed. Raitro labels her as a 'friend' since she is Pyro's girlfriend. He finds her innocence arousing and sometimes subliminally hits on her to satisfy his urges. Back in 2005-06, he brutally verbally assaulted her via MSN, leading to his one-day 'block' by Pyro and a permanent one from BI. It wasn't until mid 2008 that Raitro made a secret deal with Pyro which restored his friendship with Vicky (Beautiful Illusion). Amerofwolf They know each other from the RPG. Could be deemed as friends. Madness They know each other from the RPG. Occasionally interact in the Gas Chamber. Lord_Sloth A good friend since 2004. They talk occasionally on MSN, usually contemplating plans on how Sloth's future game company is going to be and what games they should create. Other than that, they discuss already exiting games or criticize consoles (Especially the Xbox 360, which Sloth hates and Raitro loves). In Real Life The teenager behind the Lols On the contrary to Raitro, Matthew, the creator of this account, is actually quite different to the personality which the members of MFG had to bear with for the last +3 years. Matt -as he is prefer to be called- is a serious and respectful person to the eyes of acquaintances, strangers or family outside his immediate one. He cares for other peoples feelings, encourages them to get better, and helps out whenever possible. But, like a werewolf changing to a full moon, he too undergoes a transformation when presented to close friends or family his age. He becomes comedic, doing wise cracks and jokes which usually offends the other person who is directing the joke to. Nevertheless, he does not go completely savage. His common courtesies remain and if someone is hurt or in need of a hug (Girls only), he could be trusted to assist mending a broken heart/feelings. Then again, he is no saint either. Daily Life Matt exercises daily, with his bench and dumbbells. He has plans to go to the local gym when in High school, to improve his weight lifting program considerably. He already has biceps developed to a level superior than most of those of his grade. Trying furiously, he hopes to have the six pack abs before eleventh grade. It shouldn’t take too long, considering that he already has the outline and hardness to his stomach. Triceps are coming along, thanks to the hundred push-ups a day he has been performing. Other muscles are underway for training. When not pumping iron, he is most probably watching TV or a movie. It is his most favorite pass-time. He has watched R rated movies since he was a toddler. How many films in total he has seen in his entire life is immeasurable. And lately, he has rented almost all of the TV shows available in his local video store, named Video Avenue. The only thing that competes with his movies are video games. Whenever something new is out, he tries desperately to get his hands on it. This is another hobby (or whatever you wish to call it) he has done since a very early age. For some reason, no matter what the game should be, he possess the ability to master it in a short amount of time. This leads to games being completed in mere days. Drawing is not much of a passion, but he does create a few Art Work occasionally. He is currently working on a manga based on the people of MFG. He expects to have this released on August. Most recently, he's been reading Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer, the new hype in the world of writing. He has enjoyed the book a lot. Is buying the sequel as soon as he is done with the first one. Fun Facts * Owner of the longest running character of the RPG, Raitro. * First one in the MFG's RPG to have his character be in a relationship with another member's character (BeautifulIllusion's Kerroi). * Is a lurker. Meaning he does not post much. He just looks around a lot. * Possibly the most known youngest member in MFG (Legally, of course). * Hates both Halcyon and Pyro, but not as much as he says he does. * Likes picking on Eragon. Claims that "his feelings are easy to hurt." * Thought Lazlo was black and that Kei was white. * Spanish is his second language (Or native, if you wish). * First one to have certain features in his Wikia Page: ** The InfoBox ( Which is found on the right of the article.. ** The "Reception" part that is found in many articles now.